All Yours
by DragonflyXxXDancer
Summary: The line that divides fury and passion is a thin one. Rated M. Disclaimer - CSI does not belong to me. Response to the July Fanfic Challenge at GSRFO  D


**All Yours**

**A/N: **This is a response to the July Fanfiction Challenge at GSRForeverOnline. I'm a little bit late in posting this, sorry!

I have chosen the argument option. It may be ever so slightly OOC, but I'll leave that for you to decide =D

This is my first attempt at smut. I hope it's somewhat decent, LOL. It also has no beta, so mistakes are all mine.

Reviews are appreciated ^_^

**Summary: **The line that divides fury and passion is a thin one. Rated M.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

She had never been so incensed. Who in the hell did he think he was?

Sara Sidle flew out of the Denali with a supernatural-like speed. Gil Grissom couldn't believe how fast she had left the vehicle. He quickly shut off the engine, unbuckled his seat belt and followed her into their home, making sure to lock the doors to the vehicle behind him.

When he entered the building, he searched for Sara. He hadn't managed to spot what room she was headed for, but he guessed...an educated guess, of course...that she was in the bedroom.

He made his way through the living room to the bedroom. He peered through the crack in the door. She wasn't there.

"I'm here." Her voice was low and her tone was cold. He was in trouble.

He jumped slightly and turned around to face his irate girlfriend.

"Sara...I―"

"―Don't," she interrupted. "Don't you _dare!"_

How was he to explain himself if she wasn't going to listen to him?

"Sara―"

"I said don't." She was furious. He understood why she would be slightly annoyed at his actions earlier that day. But, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was in such a rage.

And, quite frankly, he was getting a little ticked off at her constant interruptions.

She paced the floor and yelled, "How could you even think about doing that? Saying that? To a_ cop_ no less?" She stopped her movements and looked at him, eyes squinted. "You do realize he could spread the rumour we have been trying so hard to keep secret through the entire lab, don't you?"

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you, Sara," he countered. "He was treating you like a piece of ass...and you were _letting_ him!"

"Gil, contrary to popular belief, men do flirt with me. They always have. It'll be suspicious if I make them stop." She walked in front of him and stared directly in his eyes. "And if you go all macho possessive like you did at the crime scene, well...it will be even more suspicious and our secret will be out."

"I couldn't help it," he hissed through gritted teeth. "He was acting as if he was going to take you to bed. I couldn't stand it any longer!"

**Earlier that day**

_They were on their way to a crime scene that marked the start of a double shift. They were on their way to a 419, apparent cause of death being a gunshot wound to the head. _

_It was a known gang area. So they realised, that it was probably a gang related matter. However, they were not assuming anything. They both knew better than that._

_They left the lab owned Tahoe and walked through the alleyway to the body. Jim Brass and another officer were waiting for them. Brass filled them in. The victim was a male in his mid thirties, Caucasian, and a member of the area's local gang._

_Grissom began to investigate the body and its surrounding while Sara documented the scene with photographs. It was then that the officer pranced up to Sara._

_Grissom caught this out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't too concerned at first and continued his work. However, he was still close enough to hear the conversation that took place._

"_Hey," said the officer. "If I knew CSI girls were as cute as you are, I'd transfer."_

_Sara giggled, "Aww, thanks. But can we, uhh, work please?"_

"_Hey, we're working. We're just having a chat while doing so."_

_Sara hummed and kept snapping photos, "Well...I appreciate your comment."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Grissom instantly didn't like the cop's tone. This guy was slimy...and only wanting one thing._

_He paid particular attention to the cop's action after that. Officer Slimy didn't say anything for a few minutes and let Sara continue her investigation, but, when it came to packing all of the collected evidence into the Tahoe and driving back to the lab, Officer Slimy was at her side again._

"_Hey, Sara?"_

_**Use of her first name...inappropriate**__, Grissom snipped in his mind._

"_Yes?" she answered._

"_Would you like to come to dinner with me one night? We can go to dinner and we could do anything else after that if you wish."_

_**Oh no, time to nip this thing in the bud.**_

_Before Sara could reply, Grissom answered the man, "Uh, no. *Sara* can't do that. *Sara* has a prior commitment. She is with me, every night of the week." He snapped, "In fact, make that every night of *every* week." He strolled over to where Sara was standing and threaded an arm through a space, around her lower back and settled a hand on her hip._

_Officer Slimy, and Sara, looked positively shocked. The cop quickly scurried away and Sara, Sara looked livid._

**Present **

"You treated me like I was a possession! You know I hate that." Sara seethed. "I am not a possession. You don't own me."

Something inside Grissom snapped. He trudged forward and pinned Sara against the wall beside the bedroom door. It wasn't threatening, Sara wasn't frightened. It was more to hold her still. "You did nothing to set him straight. You liked it."

She wanted to gain a reaction from him. Even though she was arguing that she was not something to be owned, she knew that she was indeed his possession. She was totally and utterly his. And he had to know that. She wanted him to say it. "So what if I did?"

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and placed the other on her left cheek, "You're _mine! _No one gets to look at you the way he was but _me!"_

He roughly pressed his mouth to hers, enticing a moan from Sara's lips so feral it sent shivers through his body.

Sara smiled into the kiss, glad that she had received the exact response she had been hoping for.

He kept her arms pinned and trailed the other down from her cheek, over her throat and collarbone, over her the swell of her chest, to her stomach. He manoeuvred his fingers under her shirt before releasing her arms to remove the offending garment. He then dragged his fingers over her belly, tickling the skin there, causing her stomach muscles to quiver in response.

Sara gasped at the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She ground her hips against his which triggered Grissom to release a growl of approval. He speedily unbuttoned her jeans and pushed the material down her legs. She stepped out of them and leaned in to kiss her lover once again.

The kisses were passionate, both of them replying to the other's moves in earnest. Sara grew impatient, grabbing the waistband of Grissom's pants, tugging him forward and thrusting her pelvis against his in a silent plea for him to take her.

His body listened to her request and granted its wish. He shoved his pants, along with his boxers, down to his ankles and reached around her body, laying his hands on the back of her thighs and lifting her off the ground. He made sure her back was supported on the wall and that her legs were wrapped around his pelvis; ensuring she was as comfortable as she was ever going to get in this position, before lining himself up with her opening and sheathing himself inside her.

Sara released a loud moan, clearly satisfied with the oh-so welcome intrusion. She braced her hands on his shoulders as he began to thrust, but then clasped one behind his head and brought his lips towards hers for a heated kiss. Tongues clashed in a furious, but loving battle.

Sara couldn't stop herself from voicing her pleasure. They had never really had fast and furious sex before, but it was certainly making an impression with her.

The pace continued to quicken, both were reaching their pinnacle very quickly. Grissom trailed kisses down her throat, alternating between opened mouthed kisses and mark making nips. He favoured the latter, Sara noticed. She knew she was going to have a hickey afterwards, and she didn't care one bit.

Sara felt the almost painful coils of her climax tighten in her lower belly. She was desperate for release and her hand drifted in between their bodies. But, Grissom caught her hand and brought it back to lie on his shoulder. He knew what she wanted, and where her hand was headed, so he followed her path and brought his hand to her centre, teasing her to orgasm.

Her inner muscles clamped down on him and she released a scream that brought about the start of his own climax. The extra pressure and her harmonious voice in his ears caused his body to go into sensual overload. He spilled inside her, groaning into the crook of her neck.

After a few minutes, Grissom lowered her legs to the ground. Both were panting heavily, basking in the afterglow. Sara leaned in to cover his mouth with hers in a much slower, more loving kiss than the ones they had exchanged only moments before.

Grissom leaned his forehead against hers after the kiss broke. "Don't ever make me feel that way again."

Sara smirked, "What feeling? Jealous? Primal? Animalistic?"

"Jealous," he stated, standing up straight and leading her into the bedroom. "I don't mind the primal and animalistic, because that was certainly fun." They got into the bed and Sara snuggled into his side. "However, I do not like the feeling that you may be tempted away from me by slimy cops."

Sara chuckled, "No, Gil. I could never be tempted away from you."

"Say you're mine," he whispered into her ear. "Say it."

"I'm yours, Gil. All yours," she murmured in reply.

"Good." He held her closer. "I'm yours too."


End file.
